


Frozen

by Whymsical



Series: in this universe and the next [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: The nights get cold during the winter, and Alfred wakes up freezing one morning.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: in this universe and the next [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is 23  
> Alfred is 19  
> Matthew is 20  
> Alfred and Arthur have known each other for about a year now, and have been going out for around six months.
> 
> 15/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.

Alfred woke up in the middle of the night, freezing. He lay in his bed for a few minutes, shivering, until a particularly large shudder drove him to action. He jumped up, cursing at the temperature, and dashed to the hall to get extra blankets. He grabbed three and then bolted back to bed. He flung the blankets over it and shimmied into another pair of fuzzy pajama pants before burrowing under the mass. He was still cold and shivering at first, but a few minutes later he warmed up a bit and fell asleep.

The morning wasn't much better. By that time it was nice and toasty under the covers and Alfred basked in it for a while before finally going out. When he did, the cold hit him like a punch to the stomach.

"Frick frick _fucking_ shit it's cold!"

He darted over to his closet and flung out a pair of warm pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Then he dove back under the covers for another minute, taking in the lingering warmth. The process was repeated a few times until he had a complete outfit. Then he finally surrendered the warmth and dressed.

He heard sounds from the kitchen, meaning his Canadian roommate Matthew was up. Hoping for a nice warm breakfast, Alfred bounded into the kitchen, and he wasn't disappointed. "Mornin', Mattie!" he called, plopping into his seat and watching him cook.

"Good morning to you too." Matthew glanced at him, amused. "What were you doing this morning, wrestling with your massive ego?"

"I do not have a massive ego, shut up!" Alfred pouted a bit. "I was cold! Man, does the heating even work in this place?"

Matthew's smile broadened fractionally. "Yeah, it is. I feel fine." He set down a plate of French toast for both himself and Alfred.

Alfred looked up at him suspiciously. "Yeah, but you're Canadian. You're used to like, negative gazillion," he muttered, shoving some of the French toast into his mouth. "An' dun shmirph like tha'."

"What was that? I don't speak Alfred," Matthew asked innocently.

Alfred swallowed. "I said, don't smirk like that. And don't _look_ like that, you ain't innocent."

"Just eat your breakfast, you bottomless pit." Matthew dug into his own portion, and when he was done he placed the plate in the sink. "Will you clean up? I'm going to try and teach Gilbert how to ice skate. Again."

"Don't get hypo-whatever it is and die," Alfred replied, nodding and rising to move to the sink. "You're crazy, to go out in the cold like that."

"Mhm. See you later."

Alfred stood over the sink and turned the water on to how. "See ya. Have fun. Try not to get kicked out. Or kill anyone."

"I'll remind Gilbert." Matthew put on his boots, jacket, earmuffs, scarf, hat, and gloves and left.

Humming and vibrating a bit in his spot to keep warm, Alfred started on his work. The hot water felt good at first but then grew even hotter and he had to wash the dishes quickly so as not to get burned. This turned out to be a mistake. For when he finished, and dried his hands, they were even more freezing than before within seconds.

He had the day free of classes at his university, so he tried to spend the day doing homework. He was burritoed up in front of his desk but still the cold seeped in, and after an hour he couldn't concentrate and gave up. Putting on another sweater and his coat, he also donned gloves and a hat before dashing out. He sat shaking in his car until it warmed up and when it did he put the heating on full blast.

"Ahh, much better," he muttered, practically pressing his face against the air vent.

Finally he unstuck himself from it and drove out. There were barely any cars on the road but he didn't pay them much attention. He was fixated on getting to his destination. The only place that he might be able to get warm.

* * *

Arthur was sitting comfortably in his armchair before the fire with a blanket on his lap and a book open in front of his nose when the knocking started. He huffed in annoyance and closed the tome before slipping off the chair to go to the door. Peering through the peephole he saw Alfred hopping about on his front porch, breath coming in soft puffs.

"Alfred?" he asked, opening the door. "What are you-"

He got no further for Alfred barreled past him and into the house, almost knocking him over. Alfred panted, shuddered some more, and then dashed back over to the doorway to pull Arthur away from it and close the door.

"No don't let the cold in!" he yelled as he did so.

"Alfred, what's gotten into you?" Arthur asked, hesitantly stepping over to him.

"S'cold," Alfred muttered, having the grace to even try to look abashed for his loud entrance. Then he brightened and pulled Arthur into a hug. "But hey there, Artie. Long time no see." He pressed a light kiss to the smaller man's cheek.

"We went out on a date two days ago," Arthur reminded him, but nonetheless hugged him back and kissed him. "Now, what brings you here?"

"S'cold. I was cold. Your house is warm. Plus, I wanted to see you."

"Well there's a fire going-"

"FIRE!" Alfred released Arthur and sprinted down the hall.

"- in the sitting room so make yourself comfortable..." Arthur shook his head and followed at a slower pace. He found Alfred sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire, as close as he could get without getting burned. "You are ridiculous," he commented as he got settled down with the book again.

"I'm _warm_ , that's what I am." Alfred sighed happily.

"Mhm." Arthur was already immersed back in the pages. "There's still some of your hot chocolate mix in the kitchen, if you would like to make yourself some," he said offhandedly.

Alfred glanced at him. "Thanks!" he said, rising. "You want some?" Upon hearing no answer he took that as a 'no' and shrugged, going to the kitchen. Five minutes later he was back in the same spot, happily slurping down his hot chocolate.

Silence settled over them, broken only by the crackling of the flames and the occasional rustle of paper as Arthur turned the page of his book. The air was warm and comfortable around them. Alfred just watched the fire for a while, but eventually closed his eyes and instead soaked up the heat. However, being Alfred, he got bored easily. At Arthur's next page turn, he got up and leaned over the arm of the chair.

"So whatcha reading?"

"A book," Arthur replied flatly.

"What book?"

"Just a book, Alfred."

"What book?" Alfred repeated.

Arthur sighed but showed him.

"Cool. I'm bored."

"That is not my prob- hah!" Arthur let out a loud breath when Alfred suddenly pushed the whole chair away from the fire. "What are you doing?!"

"Not being bored." Arthur replied as he then dragged the couch closer to the fire, right into the spot where the armchair had been. Once that was done he picked Arthur up, blanket and book and all, and plopped him down onto it.

"I was perfectly fine where I was."

"Nah." Alfred grabbed another blanket and settled down beside him. "Both of us wouldn't have fit on there," he said, snuggling up to him.

"I am trying to read," Arthur told him, but didn't push away. In fact, he leaned a bit more into Alfred and relaxed.

"Read out loud to me."

"Pardon?"

"Read it out loud, Artie." Alfred shifted so he was lying on the couch with his head in Arthur's lap. He grinned up at the Englishman. "I like listening to your voice, y'know."

"Tch." Arthur caressed his cheek. "All right."

Alfred turned his head to the side so he could kiss Arthur's fingers. "Don't be pissed if I fall asleep though. I was freezing my ass off half the night." It was a little white lie, but Alfred was just _so comfortable_ like that he already felt himself getting sleepy.

"Git."

And so Arthur read to him. He picked up right where he himself had left off in the text. The hand on Alfred's cheek drifted upwards to thread through his hair, while the other held the book against the armrest of the couch. He broke off once or twice to take a quick drink from the now-cold tea on the table nearby. Luckily it hadn't been jostled in Alfred's moving session. Speaking of which, he glanced down to find the American indeed asleep.

Smiling softly, Arthur stroked his hair again and placed the book to the side. He moved so he was lying down alongside Alfred, in his arms. Alfred shifted minutely, and then his grip tightened. Arthur adjusted the blankets around them and allowed himself to relax. He checked the fire- it was under control, and about to go out- and then closed his eyes, nuzzling to Alfred. Outside it was still cold, but the frozen world could not matter less to the lovers for the warmth surrounding them drove away all unpleasantness from beyond the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^


End file.
